Verdriet dat niet verdwijnt
by Melina-Linn
Summary: Dit verhaal gaat over Huilen en over haar levensweg die haar uiteindelijk naar de Cullens leid
1. Chapter 1

1843 – Andes gebergte, Argentinië

Met een grote klap werd de deur open gegooid en instinctief kroop ik in elkaar.

'Gedraag je je eens als een dame!' bulderde mijn vader.

Mij zus, die verantwoordelijk was geweest voor de klap, stond onbeweeglijk stil in de deuropening. Ze keek angstig uit haar warme bruine ogen.

Woeste duwde vader zijn stoel naar achter wat een naar en vervelend geluid maakte. Met grote passen stond hij bij haar en hij greep haar bij haar arm en duwde haar weer naar buiten. Geschrokken keek ik toe.

'Probeer het nog maar eens.' snauwde hij naar Pire en gooide de deur voor haar verbouwereerde gezicht dicht wat een nog grotere klap veroorzaakte dan Pire had gedaan.

Mopperend liep hij weer naar zijn stoel en liet zich er in zakken. 'Hoe ter wereld kan ik ze ooit kwijt raken aan een man!'

Niemand bewoog verder aan tafel. Moeder zat tegen over mij en keek zoals altijd naar de groeven in de tafel zodat ik haar gezicht niet kon zien en gaf geen commentaar. Nooit deed ze haar mond open als vader weer eens boos was.

Kona onze oudere broer zat naast vader en keek laagdunkend naar de deur. Inhuur onze jongere broer zat aan de andere kant van vader een grijnsde boosaardig. Hij vond het geweldig als Pire en ik problemen kregen.

Stil en voorzichtig gleed de deur open en Pire stond aarzelend in de deuropening.

'Loop door en sluit de deur achter je!' gromde vader. 'Alle warmte gaat zo weg! Ik stook niet voor niks!'

Ik stond op en trok Pire met me naar de keuken. We zouden nu extra ons best moeten doen met het eten zodat hij misschien dit akkefietje zou vergeten.

Jammerend liet Pire zich op een kruk vallen. 'Ik wist niet dat hij al thuis was. Ik dacht dat hij pas laat klaar zou zijn!'

'Sttt! Niet zo hard!' ik keek over mijn schouder of de deur van de keuken wel dicht gevallen was en of Ainur niet stond af te luisteren. 'Je kunt het niet meer terug draaien. Help me maar om het eten extra lekker te maken, oké?'

Zuchtend stond ze van haar kruk op. 'Leek ik maar wat meer op jou.'

Ik knikte. 'Dat zou het zeker gemakkelijker maken. Maar lieverd,' ik nam haar gezicht tussen mijn handen, 'je bent geweldig zoals je bent en ik hou van je!'

Ik glimlachte naar haar. 'Je moet het nog maar even vol houden. Over een paar jaar, misschien nog wel eerder, ben je het huis uit en dan heb je geen last meer van hem!'

'Pff zelfs dan zal hij me weten te vinden!'

'Je toekomstige man zal dat waarschijnlijk snel genoeg afkappen!' glimlachte ik haar bemoedigend toe en ik zuchtte. 'Ik wou dat ik ook een leuke man vond!'

'Er staan er anders altijd genoeg voor de deur voor je! Ik hoorde dat Vainel zijn oom gevraagd heeft hier langs te komen!' lachte ze.

'Vainel?' ik keek haar ongelovig aan. 'Van wie hoorde je dat?'

'Uit een hele betrouwbare bron! Zijn zusje.'

Een snelle blik op de klok leerde me dat we moesten opschieten wouden we het eten op tijd op tafel hebben en ik draaide me om om het eten klaar te maken. 'Nou ik wacht het wel af. Hij is wel leuk, toch?'

Pire pakte een mes om de groenten te snijden. 'Ja, hij gaat wel. Maar misschien moet je nog even afwachten wie er nog meer komen!' ze grijnsde. 'Nooit de eerste pakken!'

We lachten even maar gingen vrij snel serieus verder met het eten.

Ik had medelijden met mijn zus. Zij was meestal de pineut als vader een slecht bui had. Door haar onstuimigheid joeg ze vaak onbedoeld vader op de kast. Hij hield van orde en vond dat meisjes zich ook zo hoorde te gedragen. Moeder was het ultieme voorbeeld hoe hij ons graag zou willen hebben.

Nooit had zij zich verzet tegen hem en dat had hij zo gewaardeerd in haar toen hij haar ontmoette.

Gelukkig hadden we het uiterlijk van onze moeder mee gekregen, want vader was geen knappe man.

We hadden de olijfkleurige huid van ons volk. Beiden hadden we lang donker, bijna zwart, licht krullend haar tot halverwege onze rug. We waren even lang en zwaar met onze 1.60 meter en 52 kilo. De slanke bouw hadden we ook van moeder.

Pire en ik waren een tweeling en het enige verschil waren onze ogen. Die van haar hadden een warme teak bruine kleur terwijl mijn helder blauw waren wat niet veel voorkwam bij ons volk.

Ook ons karakter verschilde niet veel hoewel Pire veel onbesuisd en onvoorzichtig was. Ik was de denker van ons tweeën. Dit had me al veel schelpartijen en klappen van vader gescheeld.

Pire vroeg me vaak wanhopig of ik haar het niet kon leren. Ik probeerde haar zoveel mogelijk af te schermen als vader weer een woedeaanval had, maar ik kon het niet helpen dat hij haar het liefst als boksbal gebruikte.

Vader had een het vreselijk gevonden dat Pire en ik waren geboren. Hij had gehoopt dat hij in één keer twee jongens erbij zou hebben. Moeder had onze namen mogen uitzoeken. Hij wou zich daar niet mee bemoeien, want hij vond het ons niet waard.

Kona en Ainur waren zijn lievelingetjes en zij konden ook bijna alles maken zonder gestraft te worden.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd om alle gedachten uit mijn hoofd te bannen en pakte alle spullen om de tafel te dekken zodat Pire zich nog even in de keuken kon verschuilen. Ze probeerde zo veel mogelijk het contact te vermijden.

De maaltijd werd zoals altijd in stilte genuttigd. Na afloop ruimden Pire en ik snel af en vader en Kona staken een pijp op. Vader vond Ainur nog te jong en daar was Ainur het duidelijk niet mee eens aan zijn commentaar te horen. Elke avond zeurde hij om een pijp.


	2. Chapter 2

Snel waste we af zodat we naar boven konden naar onze kamer. We hadden een kleine kamer met twee bedden erin. Zodra we boven waren liet Pire zich zuchtend op mijn bed vallen. 'Zo dat hebben we ook weer overleefd!'

Ik glimlachte moeizaam en knikte. Soms greep dit leven me naar de keel en kon ik zo depressief worden. Ik kon alleen maar hopen dat als ik ging trouwen dat mijn man anders zou zijn. Zo niet dan zou ik vluchten. Dit kon niet me hele leven lang! Dat trok ik niet.

'Ja, dat hebben we weer overleefd..'mompelde ze weer en haar stem stierf weg.

Ik probeerde haar op te beuren. 'Snel word het weer mooier weer dan kunnen we weer naar buiten!'

'Ja.' Glimlachte ze. Die gedachte leek haar op te beuren en ik wist waarom. Ze zou dan haar vriendje Mullet weer kunnen spreken. In de lente en zomer zaten de jongeren van het dorp vaak nog even buiten na het eten, maar in de winter was het daar veel te koud voor en te donker.

Mullet was een van de knapste jongens uit onze gemeenschap en was de zoon van de Lonka: de Mapuche. Lonka betekent letterlijk 'hoofd' en is vergelijkbaar met een stamhoofd. Hij bemiddeld tussen de personen als er onenigheid ontstond en bepaalde de straffen als die werden uitgedeeld.

Sinds vorig jaar liepen Pire en Mullet met elkaar. Wel in het geheim natuurlijk, maar Mullet had Pire beloofd via zijn oudere broer onze vader om haar hand te vragen wat de traditie was bij ons volk.

Ik snapte hoe moeilijk het voor haar moest zijn om Mullet zo lang niet te kunnen spreken, maar wat ze in hem zag snapte ik niet. Hij was van goede komaf en veel meisjes hoopten zijn vrouw te worden, maar het was een enorme trotse en verwaande jongen. Maar zolang hij mijn zus gelukkig maakte vond ik het goed.

'Ga van mijn bed!' bromde ik goedmoedig terwijl ik haar zachtjes van mijn bed af schoof.

Ze stak haar tong uit en gooide het hoofdkussen naar mijn hoofd de ik soepel ontweek. Snel griste ik die weer van de grond en wierp mezelf bovenop Pire, mijn kussen als wapen gebruikend.

Ze slaakte een gilletje van schrik en probeerde me af te weren met haar handen. Toen dat niet lukte duwde ze mij met haar voeten zodat ik van het bed af rolde en met een luide bons op de houten vloer.

Pire stak haar hoofd over de rand van het bed. 'Gaat ie?' vroeg ze verschrikt.

Haar kapsel zat warrig, plukken haar waren losgeraakt uit haar knot door onze kleine stoeipartij en vielen slierterig over haar gezicht. Ik had het niet meer en gierend van de lach wees ik er naar. Ze haalde haar hand over haar haar en de verbaasde blik op haar gezicht bewoog zich tot een vrolijke grijns.

Plots hoorde we zware voetstappen de trap opkomen. Snel krabbelde ik overeind en ging op de rand van het bed zitten. Pire trok haar knot los en probeerde haar haar nog te fatsoeneren voor zover dat lukte.

We hoorde aan zijn loopje dat hij boos was en geschrokken en bang keek Pire mij aan. Het enige wat ik kon doen was een geruststellend kneepje in haar hand geven.

De deur werd open gegooid en vader stond met een woest gezicht in de deuropening. 'Wat heeft dat kabaal te betekenen? Jullie horen in bed te liggen!'

'Het spijt me vader.' Zei ik zacht en onderdanig. In dit soort gevallen kon je maar beter je trots opzij zetten. Dat had ik in de loop van de jaren wel geleerd. 'Ik gleed per ongeluk van het bed af.'

'Hmm…' hij kneep zijn ogen tot spleetjes en zijn blik was berekenend.

Ik keek hem wantrouwig aan. Mijn vader was een strenge man en als hij moest straffen ging zijn voorkeur uit naar lijfstraffen.

'Als jij zo graag op de vloer ligt blijf je daar maar slapen.' Hij grijnsde nu boosaardig en gebood. 'Trek je dekbed van het bed.'

Snel deed ik wat hij gezegd had. Zodra ik klaar was trok hij aan het bed en gooide die op de zijkant.

'Zo.' Keek hij tevreden en duivels terwijl hij zijn handen afklopte alsof hij vies werk had geleverd.

Hij wierp nog een blik op ons en met een welterusten liep de deur uit.

Met een klap viel de deur dicht en weer kromp ik automatisch in elkaar. Mijn zus ook. 'Ach Hui. Dit is mijn schuld.' ze keek verdrietig.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op en kroop onder mijn dekbed op de grond ervoor zorgend dat ik een deel dekbed onder mij had zodat ik niet de koude vloer raakte. 'Geeft niks joh!'

'Laten we ruilen!' smeekte ze.

'Nee!' wierp ik tegen. 'Als hij dat merkt hebben we nog meer problemen!'

Ze wist geen tegenargument en gleed onder haar deken.

'Truste.' fluisterde ze.

'Weltruste Pire.' mompelde ik.

Al snel viel ik in een droomloze maar onrustige slaap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bedankt voor de reviews!! Hoop dat jullie het volgende stukje ook leuk vinden!**

* * *

Zo gingen er weken voorbij dat er veel bijzonders gebeurde. Het werd buiten steeds warmer en zelfs het humeur van vader werd er iets beter op.

Pire werd steeds vrolijker en daardoor onvoorzichtiger waardoor ze vaak straf kreeg van vader. Haar vrolijkheid ontstond doordat het al snel warm genoeg zou zijn om weer naar buiten te gaan. In de lente vluchten alle jongeren naar buiten om elkaar te ontmoeten. Pire verheugde zich er zeer op om Mullet weer te zien. Ik was blij haar zo te zien.

Toen brak de dag aan waar ik op de dag van vandaag nog steeds de schuld, van alle ellende die daarna zou komen, gaf.

Ik was thuisgekomen nadat ik een boodschap had gedaan voor moeder. Ik was voor haar naar de Machi gegaan. De machi is een geneeskundige en ik had een smeerseltje gehaald voor vader die door al het vocht wat nu in de lucht hing veel last van zijn gewrichten had.

Direct bij binnenkomst kwam een hysterisch gehuil mij tegemoet. Ik liep de woonkamer in om eerst het smeerseltje af te geven en om daarna te kijken wat het gehuil betekende.

Mijn ouders zaten in de woonkamer. Mijn moeder keek wezenloos door het raam naar buiten, maar mijn vader zat met zijn hoofd in zijn handen. Toen hij mij hoorde binnenkomen keek hij me aan met een emotie in zijn ogen die ik eerst niet herkende omdat ik die daar nooit had gezien.

'Asjeblieft!' smeekte hij haast. 'Laat het ophouden!'

Nu begreep ik wat ik in zijn ogen had gezien. Wanhoop.

Ik knikte en spoedde me naar boven waar Pire nu hartverscheurend lag te snikken. Ik ging naast haar zitten en trok haar in mijn armen zodat haar hoofd nu in mijn schoot lag.

Zwijgend streelde ik haar donkere haren. Pas een uur later kalmeerde ze een beetje zodat ze me de reden van haar verdriet kon vertellen.

Mullet had haar apart genomen toen ze in het dorp liep en vertelde haar dat hij haar niet meer wilde zien. Hij was een ander meisje tegen gekomen waar hij mee wou trouwen. Het meisje was de dochter van een andere Lonko en dit maakte zijn familie nog machtiger. Na dat gezegd te hebben wenste hij haar het allerbeste en was weer weg gelopen mijn zusje in tranen achterlatend.

Langzaam voelde ik de woede omhoog borrelen en ik sloot mijn ogen om kalm te blijven. Ik zwoor mezelf dat ik hem dit betaald zou zetten.

De maanden die daarop volgde gingen langzaam voorbij. Pire liep als een zombie door het huis en deed al haar taken in het huis zonder te mopperen. Ze vertikte het alleen wel om naar buiten te gaan.

Vader en moeder hadden nooit gevraagd wat er die dag gebeurd was, maar waren wel erg blij met de nieuwe zwijgzame en gehoorzame Pire.

Nu was ik het die altijd de volle laag van vader kreeg.

Na een tijdje werd Pire weer wat menselijker en ging het huis weer uit. Ze wou zich nog niet in het dorp vertonen, maar liep dagelijks uren in het bos.

Vader had via via te horen gekregen wat er was gebeurt en wonder boven wonder was hij niet eens boos. Hij was flink beledigd dat Mullet zijn dochter had afgewezen en probeerde ons aan andere jongens te koppelen met hoogstaande ouders.

De rechterhand van de Lonko had drie vrouwen - wat normaal was bij ons volk – en zijn eerste vrouw had nog twee ongehuwde zoons die maar al te graag met ons wilden trouwen. Onze vaders regelden de bruidschat die redelijk hoog waren vanwege onze schoonheid.

Ik vond het vreselijk om te moeten trouwen met iemand waarvan ik niet hield, maar het leken aardige jongens en er was één voordeel. Het was normaal dat de hele familie in één groot huis woonde en daardoor zou ik bij mijn zus blijven.

* * *

**En en en???? Laat weten wat je ervan vind!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Super bedankt voor de reviews! We gaan weer verder met het verhaal. Niet zo lang, maar ik hoop dat jullie het wel leuk vinden! Het volgende hoofdstuk word langer! I promise! **

* * *

'Huilen!' riep Pire en wenkte me ongeduldig.

Ik liep snel op haar af en was verbaasd over de plotselinge ommezwaai van haar gemoedstoestand.

'Wat is er?' ik hield mijn hoofd scheef en keek naar haar verhitte gezicht. Ze had rode blosjes op haar wangen en ik vermoedde dat die er niet alleen door het rennen kwamen.

'O het is geweldig!' riep ze.

'Wat is geweldig?' vroeg ik een beetje ongeduldig.

'Ik liep vandaag in het bos en ik ben een engel tegen gekomen. De allermooiste persoon die ik ooit heb gezien! Mullet meegerekend!' ik schrok. Niet om het feit dat ze iemand was tegen gekomen maar omdat ze de Mullet's naam noemde. Na dat hij hun verkering had uitgemaakt had ze zijn naam niet meer uitgesproken en niemand had het gedurfd in haar of mijn nabijheid. Maar ik was blij dat ze, zo als het leek, over hem heen was.

'Wie was het?' vroeg ik nieuwsgierig.

'Ik ken hem niet, maar hij noemde zichzelf Joham. Had ik al gezegd dat hij mooi was?'

Ik lachte. 'En verder?'

'We hebben een stukje gewandeld en gepraat. Het is zo'n fijne man! En zo mooi!' verzuchte ze en haar gedachten waren waarschijnlijk bij Joham.

'Ja, dat had je al gezegd.' lachte ik. 'Waar komt hij vandaan?'

Pire fronste. 'Dat wou hij niet vertellen.'

'Dat is vreemd! Maar hij komt niet uit ons dorp denk ik?'

'Nee, dat weet ik wel zeker! Ik heb hem nog nooit gezien.'

'Vertel nog eens wat meer over hem.' zei ik enthousiast.

Ze stak gretig van wal. 'Hij is lang. Ik denk wel 1.90 en hij heeft een gespierde bouw. Zijn haar is bijna net zo donker als dat van ons. Het valt ongeveer tot in zijn nek. Zijn gelaatstrekken zijn gewoon perfect!' wauwelde ze zonder adem te halen. 'Hij heeft ook onze huidskleur, maar wel een stuk bleker. Het enige was een beetje eng aan hem is zijn zijn ogen.' ze fronste haar wenkbrauwen toen ze dit zei. 'Die zijn lichtrood.'

Met grote ogen keek ik haar aan. 'Rood?'

Ze knikte.'

'Maar hoe kan iemand nou rode ogen hebben?' vroeg ik meer aan mezelf dan aan haar. Ik vertouwde het niet een in mijn achterhoofd ging een heel klein belletje rinkelen, bijna niet te horen.

'Naja, lekker boeiend!' Pire klonk beledigd, waarschijnlijk doordat ik alleen aandacht gaf aan de ogen. 'Hij is ook heel erg lief!'

'Ben je van plan hem vaker te zien?' we liepen nu in een rustig tempo naar huis.

'Eh..ja.'

'Pire, vader is bezig met een huwelijk te plannen voor jou! Je kunt niet met Joham afspreken.'

'Ik trouw niet met Jevi!' zei ze baldadig.

Ik stopte en trok haar naar me toe. 'Wat?' siste ik met op elkaar geklemde kaken.

'Ik wil niet met een man trouwen waarvan ik niet hou.' haar stem klonk rustig.

'En je houd wel van Joham?' ze keek me verbaasd aan en ik hoorde zelf hoe sarcastisch en bot mijn stem had geklonken.

'Ja.' Was haar korte antwoord en liep door naar huis. Ze liet me verbouwereerd achter.

* * *

**Leuk? Laat je mening achter en maak me blij! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Zoals beloofd hier een langer stuk dan de vorige. Laat a.u.b. weten wat jullie ervan vinden!**

* * *

Pire ging elke dag naar het bos en het belletje in mijn achterhoofd ging steeds harder luiden. En het ergerde me verschrikkelijk dat ik er niet achter kwam wat het was waarvoor mijn geheugen mij wilde waarschuwen.

Drie weken nadat ze me over Joham had verteld kwam ze opeens niet meer thuis 's middags. 's Avonds was ze er nog niet en ik was op van de zenuwen. Ik durfde vader niet te vertellen over Joham. Stel dat ze zo toch binnenkwam! Haar leven zou ondragelijk worden en Jevi zou niet meer met haar willen praten, laat staan trouwen. Wel vertelde ik mijn vader dat Pire vaak naar het bos ging om te wandelen en hij en mijn broers gingen in het bos zoeken. De dagen die daarop volgde waren een hel. Elke keer kwamen ze terug zonder Pire.

Mijn moeder hield mij goed in de gaten, bang dat ik ook zou verdwijnen en ik dacht dat ik gek werd van verdriet. Ik voelde dat ze nog leefde en ik wist dat ik haar zou kunnen vinden als ik tenminste naar buiten mocht. Ik geloofde dat er iets in onze lichamen zat wat ons naar elkaar trok en dat deel van mijn lichaam brandde hevig omdat Pire er niet was.

Doordat ik zo in gedachten was liep ik mijn vader bijna omver toen ik de keuken uit kwam na het afwassen. Tierend joeg hij mij naar boven en ik was blij dat de vader van Chai en Jevi kwam om de huwelijken te bespreken zodat hij geen tijd had mij te straffen.

Ik ging op mijn rug op het bed liggen en zocht met mijn ogen het plafond af alsof daar het antwoord op mijn vraag lag.

Opeens had ik een idee en ik sprintte weer naar beneden.

Mijn toekomstige schoonvader was er al en ik begroette hem beleefd.

Ik richtte me tot mijn vader. 'Vader, ik loop naar Machi. Zal ik uw recept voor u mee nemen?'

Hij knikte en rustig liep ik naar buiten. Toen ik de deur achter me sloot rende ik snel richting het huisje van Machi.

Daar aangekomen klopte ik aan op de deur. 'Machi mag ik binnen komen? Ik ben het, Huilen.'

Een vaag brommend gemompel hoorde ik achter de deur vandaan komen en ik liep naar binnen.

'Huilen! Wat een fijn bezoek!' een gerimpeld oud vrouwtje stond glimlachend voor me.

'Machi!' ik omhelsde haar. Haar echte naam wist ik niet, maar Pire en ik mochten haar machi noemen terwijl de rest van het dorp haar "de Machi" noemde.

'Kom kom!' en ze schuifelde naar het kleine woonkamertje waar in de haard een klein vuurtje aan het knapperen was. Boven het vuur hing een kleine ketel.

Machi drukte me neer in een stoel. Elke keer verbaasd ze me weer met de kracht die in haar kleine gerimpelde handen verborgen zat. 'Lust je wat thee?'

'Lekker!'

Ze liep weg en ik keek om me heen het knusse kamertje rond. Er stonden vier grote comfortabele stoelen. Alle vier verschillend van kleur en vorm, maar desondanks paste het toch bij elkaar. In het midden stond een lage tafel met een vaas met bloemen erop. Aan de muur aan de linkerkant hingen veel schilderijen en aan de rechterkant werd heel de muur bedekt door een grote kast waar boeken in stonden.

Machi kwam terug met twee dampende mokken met thee. Eén gaf ze aan mij en ze liet zich in de stoel tegenover mij zakken. 'Hoe gaat het nou met je?'

'Hmm…nou ja het is zwaar.'

'Ik heb het idee dat je hier niet alleen komt om je gedachten te verzetten.' glimlachte ze.

Ik voelde mijn wangen kleuren. 'Nee, dat klopt.'

'Wat kan ik dan voor je doen, lief kind?'

Het voelde alsof ik een grote slok thee had genomen zo warm werd ik van binnen toen ze dat zei. Mijn grootouders had ik nooit gekend. Ze waren overleden toen ik nog klein was. Maar ik beschouwde Machi een beetje als mijn oma en zij Pire en mij als haar kleindochters.

Ik aarzelde even, want ik wist niet goed hoe ik moest beginnen. 'Ik maak me zorgen om Pire.' zei ik uiteindelijk.

Machi zei niks maar trok haar wenkbrauwen omhoog ten teken dat ik verder moest gaan. Ik vertelde haar hoe Pire haar hart had verloren aan de man die ze helemaal niet kende. 'En wat het raarst is, vervolgde ik, 'zijn zijn ogen. Ze zijn rood!'

De ogen van Machi werden zo groot als schoteltjes van schrik. 'Rood?'

Ik knikte en ik was bang voor wat Machi zou gaan zeggen. Als zij daarvan zo schrok was zou dat geen goed nieuws zijn.

Ze stond op en pakte een oud boek uit haar kast, bladerde er even in en gaf deze aan mij.

_**Libishomen **_

_Libishomen zijn bloeddrinkende demonen die de voorkeur aan mooie jonge vrouwen geven als prooi. Door het bloed wat zij tot zich nemen worden hun ogen rood gekleurd. Hun uiterlijk is onmogelijk mooi en perfect. De huid lijkt op marmer: heel bleek en is ijskoud. In het zonlicht schittert de huid alsof het bezet is met duizenden diamanten._

- Pire was een tijdje geleden teleurgesteld terug gekomen toen Joham een paar dagen niet was komen opdagen en ik bedacht me nu dat het toen zonnig was geweest. -

_Rond de ogen zie je paarse schaduwen, het gevolg van slapeloosheid. Vampieren bezitten bovenmenselijke schoonheid, kracht, snelheid en uithoudingsvermogen. Hun geur en stem kunnen mensen verleiden. Een vampier heeft normaal geen behoefte aan ademen. _

_Sommige vampieren hebben naast de gewone kenmerken ook enkele specialiteiten of dingen waar ze extreem goed in zijn. _

Ik liet het boek in mijn schoot zakken en even kon ik niks zien.

'Herken je er iets van?' ik schrok op van Machi's stem.

'Ja,' zei ik ademloos. 'Ze vertelde dat hij de knapste persoon is die ze ooit heeft gezien en dat hij bleek ziet.' Ik vertelde haar dat Pire met de zon terug gekomen was.

'Je moet Pire naar me toe brengen zodra je haar weer ziet!' Haar stem kraste en ik werd er bang van. Waar had Pire zich nu weer in geworsteld? Vampieren? Ik had natuurlijk de verhalen vroeger gehoord en nu wist ik waarom er een belletje was gaan rinkelen, maar ik had nooit geloofd dat ze echt bestonden.

'Ik ga haar direct zoeken!' met een klap zette ik de mok neer op het tafeltje en weg was ik.

Machi riep me nog iets achterna, maar ik had zo'n haast om mijn zus bij die freak weg te halen dat ik niet stil stond om te horen wat ze zei.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ten eerst wil ik Twillightfreaky en Silke 112 bedanken voor hun review! Fijn dat jullie het verhaal leuk vinden!**

* * *

Ik liep een stuk het bos in nadat ik snel had gecontroleerd of ze niet al thuis was en keek zoekend om me heen. Waar zou ze heen zijn gegaan?

'Pire!' schreeuwde ik, maar ik kreeg geen reactie terug.

Schreeuwend liep ik een half uur door het bos. Ik hield niet van het bos, het beangstigde mij. Overal waar ik keek stonden bomen en struiken. Als ik achter me keek kon ik niet eens meer zien waar ik precies vandaan kwam. Ook een angstige gedachte, maar dat was voor latere zorg. Iets ritselde links van me en ik stond even stil om te kijken wat het was. Het stond me helemaal niet aan dat ik hier in me eentje liep met ergens om mee heen een vampier. Maar het idee dat mijn zus alleen met hem zou kunnen zijn was nog angstiger en snel liep ik door haar naam schreeuwend.

'Huilen?' hoorde ik zwakjes mijn naam en snel haastte ik me naar de plek waar het geluid vandaan kwam.

Pire zat tegen een boomstam aan. Ik rende naar haar toe en sloeg mijn armen om haar heen.

'Pire!' opgelucht haalde ik adem.

'Huilen,' zei ze nogmaals maar nu zo zacht dat ik het amper verstond. Haar ogen stonden vol met tranen.

Ik nam haar hoofd tussen mijn handen. 'Wat is er?' plots viel het me op dat ze haar armen om haar buik klemde alsof ze erge pijn had. 'Wat heeft hij gedaan met je?' Woest weerkaatste mijn stem tussen de bomen.

'Huilen, ga asjeblieft snel weg. Je moet hier niet zijn!'

'Waar is hij?'

'Ik weet het niet!' jammerde ze. 'Hij heeft me een paar dagen alleen achtergelaten.'

'Waarom ben je niet naar huis gekomen? Heb je zo'n pijn in je buik?'

Haar hoofd hing verslagen naar beneden toen ze me antwoordde. 'Huilen, ik ben zwanger.'

Even wist ik niet wat ik moeste zeggen en mijn mond zakte open.

Ik hervond mijn stem weer en sprak verontwaardigd. 'En toen je dat ontdekte heeft hij je laten zitten?'

Ze knikte nog steeds met haar hoofd naar beneden.

'Hoe lang ben je nu zwanger?'

'Ik weet het niet precies.' Ze hief haar hoofd omhoog en keek me aan.

'Hoezo, je weet het niet? Wanneer ben je voor het laats ongesteld geweest?'

'Het is vandaag 26 dagen geleden dat ik ongesteld had moeten zijn.' fluisterde ze en kneep haar ogen dicht alsof ze bang was voor mijn gezichtsuitdrukking.

'En dat vertelde je me niet omdat….?' Hoe kon ze me zo iets belangrijks niet vertellen.

'Ik zocht er niks achter omdat ik wel vaker te laat ben, maar mijn buik is enorm gegroeid.'

Mijn blik ging nu automatisch naar haar buik en mijn mond viel weer open. Hoe kon mij dat nog niet opgevallen zijn? Ze had een buik alsof ze al 5 maanden zwanger was.

'Lieve Pire, waarom heb je me niet in vertrouwen genomen? Ik ben toch je zus!' vroeg ik verdrietig.

'Omdat ik eigenwijs was. Vanaf het begin al. Je had gezegd dat hij niet goed voor me was en ik wilde niet luisteren….'

'Dus je trekt je eigen snelle conclusie dat ik dan vind dat je je eigen problemen weer moet oplossen? Nee Pire, we zijn niet voor niks met z'n tweeën tegelijkertijd ter wereld gekomen! We hebben elkaar nodig! Ik jou net zo hard als jij mij!' verbrak ik haar zin.

'Kom,' en ik probeerde haar omhoog te trekken. 'Laten we naar huis gaan.'

'Huilen, wat denk je? Dat ik me nu nog thuis kan laten zien? Ik ging niet voor niks in het donker weg en terug. Ik kan niet terug! Je weet wat ze zullen doen als ze ontdekken dat ik zwanger ben!'

Ja, dat wist ik. Een ongehuwde zwangere vrouw was in veel ogen een verschrikking. Ze zou de rest van haar leven met de nek worden aangekeken en het kind zou geen onbezorgde jeugd hebben.

'Maar wat wil je dan?' vroeg ik wanhopig. Ze was enorm koppig en als ze iets in haar hoofd had liet ze het niet meer los.

'Verder op is staat een verlaten hutje.' Haar blik versomberde. 'ik heb daar vaak met Joham gezeten.'

'En dan?'

'Daar moet ik bevallen.'

'Bevallen…nu al?' vroeg ik verbaasd.

'Kijk eens naar mijn buik! Hoe lang denk jij dat het nog gaat duren? Het duurde maar een kleine maand voor dat ik er zo uitzag en ik denk dat ik nog maar heel even moet.' Terwijl ze dit zei streek ze liefdevol over haar buik.

'Maar…' begon ik.

'Ga jij maar terug naar het dorp. Ik kan het wel alleen aan!'

'Ben je helemaal gek geworden?' ik was verbijsterd dat ze dat van me verwachte en ik gaf mezelf gelijk antwoord. 'Ja, dat is trouwens wel duidelijk, maar Pire ik laat je toch niet alleen!'

Ik keek haar liefdevol aan. Geen haar op mijn hoofd dacht eraan terug naar het dorp te gaan zonder haar. Ze keek me dankbaar aan en probeerde overeind te komen. Toen dat niet leek te lukken gaf ik haar een hand en trok haar overeind.

* * *

**Laat me a.u.b weten wat je er van vindt! ll**

** ll**

** ll**

** \/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jéééé, thanks voor de reviews! Ben blij dat jullie (Silke112 & bella-ja-ik-bella) mijn verhaal leuk vinden! :)**

**Nu moet ik jullie wel waarschuwen dat deze fanfic wel spoilers uit BD bevat. Ik hoop niet dat het mij lezers kost, maar het eind van het verhaal is ook het eind van BD. SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!!! :(**

* * *

Na een uurtje te hebben gelopen - waarbij ik Pire had moeten ondersteunen en we een paar keer hadden moeten stoppen – waren we aangekomen bij het hutje. Het hutje zag er niet uit, het dak was verzakt en deur hing nog half in de sponningen en ik vroeg me af hoe het er binnen wel niet uit zou zien.

Binnen gekomen steunde ik Pire tot aan het bed en ze liet zich zuchtend zakken. Bezorgd keek ik naar haar. Het viel me nu pas op hoe slecht ze er uit zag. Haar huid zag er vaal uit alsof ze al een tijdje ziek was. Haar wangen waren ingevallen en haar normaal glanzende haar was nu dof. Ze had diepe kringen onder haar ogen en ik vroeg me af hoeveel slaap ze had gehad de afgelopen dagen. Ook leek het wel alsof ze afgevallen, maar zwangere vrouwen kwamen juist aan. Toch? Maar toch staken haar jukbeenderen uit haar gezicht en haar vel spande over haar sleutelbeenderen.

'Ik haal hout voor een vuurtje, oké?'

Ze knikte zwakjes en ik haastte me naar buiten. Natuurlijk zou ik haar helpen met de bevalling, maar ik had even tijd voor mezelf nodig. Met een diepe zucht liet ik me tegen een boom aan zakken en legde mijn hoofd in mijn handen.

Hoe had het zover kunnen komen? Ik had het aan moeten zien komen! Dacht ik somber. Nadat Mullet haar aan de kant had gezet was het begonnen. Mullet! Dacht ik opeens pissig. Het was allemaal zijn schuld! Als hij bij haar was gebleven was ze nooit alleen het bos in gegaan. Ja, het was duidelijk Mullet's schuld! Ik zwoor mezelf dat ik hem nog wel zou krijgen!

Ik krabbelde weer overeind en begon hout te zoeken. Binnen maakte ik een vuurtje aan en zodra ik er zeker van was dat ze een tijdje zonder mij kon ging ik weer naar buiten. Dit keer om te jagen.

Toen ik terug kwam met een gazelle keek Pire er hongerig naar. 'Geef zo maar.' gebood ze me. Ik keek met afschuw naar haar toen ze het vlees rauw at en ze het bloed van haar handen aflikte.

Nu kon ik er niet meer onderuit wat het voor een kind was wat haar kapot maakte. Het zou net zo'n vreselijk creatuur worden als dat zijn vader was.

Ik verzamelde al het bloed uit de gazelle in een kom en reikte het aan Pire. Ze keek me dankbaar aan, maar beschaamd.

'Het is al goed.' Stelde ik haar gerust. 'Als jij het nodig hebt dan vind ik het oké.'

Maar ik zei het echt alleen om haar gerust te stellen. Ik vond het vreselijk dat ze bloed nodig had.

* * *

**Reacties??? Please let me know!! Daar put ik mijn inspiratie uit! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry dat ik jullie zolang heb laten wachten!!!!! Hoop dat jullie vergevingsgezind zijn! Misschien niet nu, maar wel wanneer jullie mijn volgende stuk hebben gelezen. ;-) Ik waarschuw jullie alvast dat het een zielig stukje is!**

**Nog even geduld! Ik wil Silke112 en bella-ja-ik-bella (mijn 2 trouwe fans) en Elfje001 en B00.001 bedanken voor jullie reviews!!**

* * *

Pire had veel last van de baby, maar met elke schop voelde ze meer liefde voor het kind in haar. Er ging een week voorbij toen ik opeens een luide krak hoorde en toen ik me omdraaide zag ik hoe Pire naar adem hapte en haar armen om haar heen sloeg.

Ik rende op haar af. 'Pire, gaat het?'

Ze ademde een paar keer in en uit, maar niet te diep. Met mijn handen ging ik voorzichtig over haar ribben en ik voelde waar ik al bang voor was geweest. Aan de rechterkant voelde ik een bobbel die bijna door haar huid heen drukte. Mijn mond viel open. Het kind had haar rib gebroken.

'Wat?' klonk ze angstig.

Ik antwoordde niet, maar liep naar de stoel in de hoek waar een stapel lakens lagen. Ik pakte er één en scheurde die in repen. Nu was ik blij dat Machi mij het één en ander had geleerd over wonden- en ziekenverzorging.

Met een vastberaden gezicht liep ik weer naar het bed. 'Pire, het spijt me maar ik moet je pijn gaan doen. De baby heeft je rib gebroken.'

'Hij is sterk!' beaamde ze en ze streek liefdevol over haar enorme buik. Ze was er van overtuigd dat het een jongen was.

Ik hielp haar overeind en ik haatte het hoe zij over het kind praatte. Zo vol met liefde, maar in mijn ogen was het een monster. Hij of zij liet mijn zus pijn lijden.

Ik trok de repen stof strak om haar borst en toen ik klaar was liet ze zich weer op het bed zakken met een van pijn vertrokken gezicht. Ik kroop naast haar en nam haar in mijn armen. Ik streek met mijn hand door haar doffe haar, maar ik stopte daar snel mee toen ik zag dat ik er hele plukken uittrok.

'Huilen luister,' begon ze, haar stem zwak. 'Ik wil mijn zoon Nahuel noemen.'

'Mooie naam.' fluisterde ik. Mooie naam voor zo'n afschuwelijk monster.

'Wil jij hem opvoeden en op hem letten als ik er niet meer ben?'

'Pire!' riep ik geschokt uit. 'Je let zelf op hem na de bevalling! Ik zal zijn tante zijn.'

'Huilen,' en ze probeerde iets omhoog te komen. 'Ik ga de bevalling niet overleven.'

Ik wist dat ze gelijk had en mijn ogen schoten vol met tranen die ik niet weg kon knipperen. Hoe kon ik nou zonder haar verder leven? We waren al 20 jaar samen zonder dat we langer dan een week van elkaar gescheiden waren geweest. En nu vroeg ze ook nog voor het monster te zorgen die haar aan het vermoorden was.

'Het is niet zijn schuld, Huilen.' Zoals altijd had ze mijn gedachten geraden. 'Het is mijn eigen schuld.'

'Maar..'

Ze stak haar op om mij het zwijgen op te leggen en ik klapte mijn mond dicht. 'Beloof me voor hem te zorgen!' Haar stem was plotseling hard en draaide haar hoofd zodat ze me doordringend aan kon kijken. 'Beloof het me!'

'Ja…ja..oké.' gaf ik schoorvoetend toe.

Ik zag aan haar gezicht dat het haar opluchtte, maar plots klapte ze weer dubbel en hapte gorgelend naar adem.

'Ik hou van je!' fluisterde ze moeizaam toen ze weer iets op adem was gekomen. 'Het spijt me dat ik niet naar je geluisterd heb.'

'Het geeft niet lieverd. Ik hou ook van jou!' fluisterde ik verdrietig.

We keken elkaar nog een tijdje aan en ik staarde in haar ogen. Ze keek me met een glimlach aan en in die glimlach zag ik weer de oude Pire. De Pire die onbezorgd buiten rende en alle jongens het hoofd op hol liet slaan. De Pire die al haar geheimen aan mij vertelde. De Pire waarvan ik altijd het allermeest had gehouden boven iedereen. De Pire die mij liet lachen als vader weer eens boos op mij was geworden. De Pire die mijn troost nodig had als vader weer eens boos op haar was geworden. De Pire die altijd gezond was. De Pire die verstandig was.

Dikke tranen drongen in mijn ogen zodat ik even niks kon zien. Ik zou mijn lieve zus zo missen. Ik wist nog niet hoe ik dat moest doen, verder leven zonder haar.

Toen ik mijn tranen uit mijn ogen veegde zag ik dat ze nog steeds naar me glimlachte en ik glimlachte terug. Mijn glimlach bevroor toen ze niet meer knipperde en ik besefte dat haar hart was opgehouden met kloppen.

Ik drukte haar tegen mijn borst aan en huilde. Pas een paar uur later waren mijn traanbuizen opgedroogd, maar ik was nog niet zover om haar los te laten. Haar dikke buik lag tegen mij aan en ik voelde de baby bewegen. De baby…die moest nog uit haar buik, maar hoe? Ze kon niet meer op een gewone manier bevallen.

Zachtjes schoof ik Pire uit mijn armen en ik richtte me op. Al ijsberend liep ik door het huisje op zoek naar de oplossing. Eigenlijk wou ik het kind niet redden, maar ik had het mijn zus beloofd. Ze had haar leven voor het kind gegeven en ik moest er voor zorgen dat het niet voor niets was geweest.

Machi had mij vaak mee genomen als ze bij mensen op ziekenbezoek ging en één keer zag ik hoe ze een snee maakte in de buik van een moeder die zelf niet kon bevallen. Ze had daarna de buik weer dicht genaaid en de baby had het overleefd.

Ik wist nu wat ik kon doen en ik zocht mijn mes. Ik hield deze in het vuur om het te ontsmetten. Dit had ik Machi ook zien doen. Als ik dan toch in het lichaam van mijn zus moest snijden zou het met een schoon mes gebeuren.

Zonder vrees liep ik met het mes in mijn hand naar het bed waar Pire lag. De dood had alle sporen van bezorgdheid van haar mooie gezichtje gewist en ik zag de oude Pire weer.

Met een vaste hand maakte ik een snee in haar buik. Maar ik hoefde niet ver te gaan, ik kon het kind al vastpakken. Ik tilde het kind op en ik wikkelde het in de lappen die ik al had klaargelegd.

Het was het mooiste kind dat ik ooit had gezien. Hij – Pire had dus gelijk gehad – had de ogen van mijn zus, maar hij had een donkere bruine huid. Donkerder dan onze olijfkleurige huid. Hij had al lang zwart haar en perfecte gelaatstrekken.

Ik ging een meter van het kind zitten en staarde erna. Het kind staarde met grote ogen terug. Wat moest ik nou met het kind? Ik kon niet terug naar huis. Om dezelfde reden als dat Pire niet naar huis was gegaan. Vader zou het kind vermoorden en dat kon ik niet laten gebeuren. Niet dat ik zoveel om het kind gaf, maar ik had het nu eenmaal aan Pire beloofd.

Ik stond weer op en ging naar buiten om een gat te graven waarin ik haar kon begraven. Toen ik klaar was droeg ik het lichaam van mijn zus naar buiten en legde haar in het graf onder de boom.

Nadat ik haar begraven had liep ik terug het hutje in. Het kind was nu gaan huilen. Ik aarzelde even maar pakte het toen toch maar op. Als ik het kind zou gaan opvoeden moest ik er voor zorgen dat ik er wel een beetje gevoelens voor zou krijgen. Ik wist hoe het was om ongewenst te zijn.

Eerst hield ik het kind wat van me af, maar na een paar rondjes ermee te hebben gelopen legde ik het toch maar tegen me aan. Zodra het kind tegen me aan lag beet het me. Direct schoot er een felle brandende pijn door mijn nek wat uitstraalde naar mijn hoofd en borst. Van de pijn liet ik het kind los en het viel op de grond. Mijn benen klapten onder me vandaan van de pijn en ik viel op de grond. Direct probeerde ik weer op te krabbelen. Ik zwalkte naar de deur om buiten te komen. Alles brandde en ik wou frisse lucht. Zodra ik buiten was gekomen viel ik op mijn knieën en ik probeerde een stuk te kruipen. Ver kwam ik niet, bij de voet van het pas gedolven graf van mijn zus bleef ik liggen. Het leek me een mooie plek om te sterven.

De enige wens die ik nu nog had, was dat het snel afgelopen zou zijn.

* * *

**En, en , en???? Ik zei tog dat het zielig zou zijn! :(**

**Ben heeeeel erg benieuwd wat jullie hiervan denken! **

**PUSH THE BUTTON**


	9. Chapter 9

Helaas ging die wens niet in vervulling. De pijn werd alsmaar erger en sneed door mijn lichaam heen. Mijn lichaam probeerde zich te verdedigen tegen het gif dat door mijn bloed reisde. Ik werd steeds weer in het donker gezogen, waardoor het veel moeilijker was in de werkelijkheid te blijven.

Ik probeerde de werkelijkheid te scheiden van het donker. Als ik weg viel was het donker en het deed minder pijn als de werkelijkheid.

De werkelijkheid was rood, rood van de pijn. Rood voelde alsof ik van een berg af was gevallen, was overlopen door een kudde gazelles of was aangevallen door een wild beest en dat alles tegelijkertijd. In de werkelijkheid voelde het alsof mijn lichaam heen en weer sloeg, maar in werkelijkheid kon ik me niet bewegen van de pijn. Zolang ik zo stil mogelijk lag kon ik het schreeuwen inhouden.

De tijd die voorbij ging terwijl ik daar had lag, kon ik niet meer tellen. Het konden uren, dagen of weken zijn. Zelfs als iemand me zou vertellen dat ik al jaren bij het graf lag had ik het kunnen geloven.

Plotseling gebeurde er drie dingen tegelijkertijd. Ik merkte op dat ik weer meer controle had over mijn lichaam - hoewel ik me nog steeds niet durfde te verroeren -, de pijn werd dragelijker en ik voelde dat ik sterker werd.

Nog steeds was mijn wens om dood te gaan en het feit dat ik weer wakker was geraakt uit een soort of coma hielp niet echt. Ik had mijn ogen nog niet open durven doen en mijn vingers nog niet durven te bewegen. Ik wist dat ik zodra ik maar één klein dingentje zou veranderen aan mijn houding ik het zou uitgillen van de pijn.

Het enige wat ik kon doen was afwachten totdat het eindelijk afgelopen zou zijn.

Plots voelde ik dat er wat tegen mij aan kroop en paniek schoot door mijn lichaam. Het kind had me gevonden, besefte ik, en het was tegen mij aan gaan liggen. Mijn gedachtes verstijfde en het enige wat ik kon denken was: bijt me niet! Bijt me niet nog eens!

Na een tijdje ontspande ik weer een beetje in mijn gedachten. Het kind had me niet gebeten en zijn aanwezigheid troostte me op de één of andere manier. Ik concentreerde me op zijn ademhaling zodat ik minder plek in mijn hoofd had om aan de allesverzengende pijn te denken.

Weer ging er een tijd voorbij waar ik geen naam aan kon geven. Ik voelde mijn hart kloppen. Het ging hard, veel te hard. Maar tegelijkertijd voelde ik me sterker dan ooit te voren. Het vuur in mijn lichaam leek minder te worden hoewel de pijn in mijn keel bijna niet te houden was. Ik was bijna zover om te proberen mijn vingers te bewegen.

Het geluid van mij hart klonk nu in mijn oren. Ik voelde het niet alleen kloppen, ik hoorde het nu ook. Trouwens alle geluiden om mij heen hoorde ik nu. Niet ver van mij vandaan hoorde ik een vogel in de struiken rond hupsen. Verderop liep een middelgroot dier. Ik hoorde zijn zachte voetstappen en bovendien rook ik het dier.

Weer richtte ik mijn aandacht weer op het kind dat tegen mijn aan lag. Ik hoorde nu ook zijn hart. Dit was zo vreemd en zo nieuw.

Het kind naast mij begon te huilen en ik wilde het troosten. Kon ik nu bewegen zonder te schreeuwen van de pijn? Dat zou het kind waarschijnlijk alleen maar angstiger maken. Ik overwoog het voor een moment totdat het vuur - nog heter dan eerst - mijn borst verscheurde. Ik kon beter nog even wachten.

En toen…

Mijn hart stopte te kloppen, de hartslagen vertraagden zoals de bladen van een helikopter. Het vuur laaide op in het midden van mijn borst en zoog de overblijfselen van de vlammen in mijn armen en benen weg. De pijn was scherp genoeg om mijn mentale greep op mijn lichaam te breken. Mijn rug boog toen het vuur mijn hart bereikte.

Er brak een oorlog uit in mijn lichaam – mijn hart probeerde het te winnen van de vlammen die eraan likten. Maar beiden waren ze aan het verliezen. Het vuur had alles verteerd op zijn weg naar mijn hart en mijn hart klopte zijn laatste slagen. Het vuur raasde nog rond in het enige orgaan dat het nog deed.

Mijn hart stotterde plotseling twee keer, klopte zachtjes nog een keer en sloeg uit.

Het was stil. Het enige wat ik hoorde was een zachte ademhaling naast mij.

Voor een moment was de afwezigheid van de pijn alles waar ik aan dacht.

Ik voelde dat ik klaar voor was en ik opende mijn ogen.

Alles was zo ongelooflijk helder! Scherp. Gedefinieerd.

Ik kon alle blaadjes aan de bomen duidelijk onderscheiden. De nerfjes en lijnen in de boomstammen waren scherp. Zelfs de stofdeeltjes die in de lucht zweefden waren helder. Ik zag de stof in de stofdeeltjes. De zijkanten waren licht waar ze door het zonlicht werden aangeraakt. En de voorkant was donker van de schaduw.

Het stof was zo mooi dat ik ademde van schrok; de lucht schoot door mij keel, kolkend als een draaikolk. De actie voelde niet goed. Ik overwoog het even en realiseerde me dat er geen opluchting was. Ik had de lucht niet nodig, bedacht ik geschokt. Mijn longen reageerde onverschillig op de zuurstof.

Toch vond ik het fijn om te ademen. Ik proefde alles om mij heen. Het vochtige mos, de omgewoelde aarde waar ik op lag. De frisse wind die door de bomen joeg en….

Midden in een ademhaling stopte ik. Wat was dat? Ik had een heerlijke zoete en warme geur geroken.

Plots was ik me bewust van het kind naast me en ik richtte me op zodat ik nu op mijn ellebogen steunde. Ik staarde het kind aan en het kind staarde terug.


	10. Chapter 10

Gierend van de lach probeerde ik mezelf te bevrijden uit de greep van Nahuel. Ondanks dat hij nog maar zes jaar oud was, stak hij al een kop boven mij uit.

Nahuel liet me plotseling los en ik duwde hem van me af. Grijnzend keek hij naar me en ging in een kleermakerszit zitten. Als hij zo keek, leek het net of ik mijn zus in de ogen keek. Ik verbaasde me elke keer weer hoeveel hij op haar leek. Niet per se qua uiterlijk, maar vooral haar karakter kwam terug in haar zoon.

Nahuel kreeg ook geen genoeg als ik hem vertelde over zijn moeder. Ik kon uren over haar vertellen zonder dat hij zich ging vervelen. Hij vertelde me dat doordat ik zoveel over haar vertelde het leek alsof hij haar ook gekend had en dat deed me goed. De afkeer die ik had gevoeld tegenover hem, toen hij nog in Pire's buik zat was helemaal omgeslagen naar genegenheid. Hij was als een zoon voor mij. Gelukkig vond hij dat ik een goede plaatsvervanger was voor zijn eigen moeder.

In de afgelopen zes jaar waren we rondgetrokken van de ene naar de andere kant van het land. Ik durfde niet te lang op een vaste plaats te zijn om geen onschuldige slachtoffers te maken. Ik was jaloers op mijn neef omdat hij gewoon mensenvoedsel kon eten. Ik daarin tegen kon alleen bloed verdragen.

Vreselijk vond ik het, maar ik zocht mijn slachtoffers goed uit. De mensen waar ik mijn oog op liet vallen waren geen lieverdjes. Criminelen waren het en dat was het enige positieve aan alles. Dat de gewone mensen weer iets veiliger waren. Ondanks dat probeerde ik me zo min mogelijk te voeden, zo'n één keer per maand. Ik nam toch iedere keer iemands leven af. Iemands vader, moeder, man, vrouw, of iemands kind.

Nahuel keek me bezorgd aan toen ik onbewust een diepe zucht slaakte. 'Wat is er?'

'O niks hoor.'

'Yeah right!' zei hij sarcastisch.

Ik zuchtte nog eens. Nahuel had het griezelige vermogen te weten hoe ik me voelde.

'Ik heb dorst.' zei ik.

Fronsend keek hij me aan. 'Waarom heb je het daar zo moeilijk mee? Je bewijst de mensheid een dienst!'

'Ja ja….' Verbrak ik zijn zin. 'je weer waarom ik het niks vind!'

'Jep,' hij trok me overeind. 'maar helaas is er niks aan te doen. Kom mee.'

Hij liep weg zonder nog achterom te kijken. Elke keer weer verbaasde hij me weer. Hij was geestelijk en lichamelijk zoveel ouder als zes. Hij was zo slim en ik was erg blij dat ik hem bij me had. Eén van de weinige lichtpuntjes in mijn leven als vampier wat absoluut verafschuwde.

Ik zoog mijn longen vol met lucht en blies het langzaam uit. Oké, dacht ik, dan was ik er weer een tijdje vanaf en ik rende achter mijn neefje aan.


	11. Chapter 11

Ik had me heerlijk opgekruld op de bank en zapte wat op de tv zonder echt te zien welke programma's er op tv waren. Nahuel en ik woonde voor het eerst in een echt huis. We hadden acht jaar rondgezworven sinds Nahuel's geboorte en mijn transformatie. Al die jaren hadden we in het bos gewoond. Het was heerlijk geweest, maar een huis waar je jezelf in kon terug trekken was – ik moest het eerlijk toegeven -ook erg fijn.

Een kleine glimlach speelde om mijn lippen toen ik terug dacht aan onze eerste ontmoeting met de huisbaas. Nahuel en ik waren samen naar hem toegegaan. Het was de eerste keer dat ik in contact was met een mens zonder dat ik aan het jagen was. Het was vreemd, het vuur brandde als nooit tevoren in mijn keel. Maar het was goed te beheersen, het voelde goed. Ik voelde me machtig doordat ik mijn grootste levensbehoefte - een verslaving - zo makkelijk het hoofd kon bieden.

Doordat ik nooit in contact was geweest met mensen had ik nooit ervaren hoe ze – vooral mannen – op me reageerden. Als ik zou kunnen blozen had ik het gedaan. Het was me opgevallen dat veel hoofden zich draaiden toen wij door de stad liepen en de mond van de huisbaas was open gevallen toen hij mij zag.

Ik was geschrokken van zijn reactie, ik zocht gelijk mij ogen in de weerspiegeling van het raam. Zodra ik mijn donker bordeauxrode ogen zag had ik opgelucht adem gehaald. Ik had expres een tijd niet gejaagd en mijn ogen waren nu zo donker dat mensen het waarschijnlijk als warm kastanjebruin zouden bestempelen. Dat had niet de reactie van de huisbaas kunnen veroorzaken.

Ik had naar Nahuel gekeken hopend dat hij mij kon helpen, maar hij had alleen maar gegrijnsd om mijn onbegrip. Later had hij me met veel leedvermaak de reactie van de huisbaas uitgelegd. Ik was op dat moment nog blijer geweest met het niet blozen, Nahuel had me nog weken er mee gepest als hij dat zou zien.

Een harde klop op de deur stoorde mijn gedachten, ik knipperde snel met mijn ogen om weer te beseffen waar ik was. Nieuwsgierig liep ik op een rustig mensen tempo naar de deur. We kregen nooit bezoek. Ons huis bevond zich een paar kilometer van het dorp. Ik keek even in de spiegel voordat ik de deur opendeed. Mijn ogen waren heel erg licht voor mijn doen. Ik had net gister gejaagd, maar het geluk was dat mijn ogen nooit roder werden dan donkerrood.

Ik rook de bezoeker voordat ik hem zag en direct spanden al mijn spieren zich en mijn hersenen draaide op volle toeren. Degene die voor mijn deur stond was een vampier. Bijna raakte ik in paniek, maar ik dwong mezelf te kalmeren. Ik had geen idee waarom er een vampier voor mijn deur stond en de enige manier om daar achter te komen was om de deur open te doen.

Ik zette me schrap en opende de deur. Voor me stond een man die ik direct herkende en mijn bloed begon te koken. Niet dat ik hem eerder had gezien, maar de man die nu glimlachend in mijn deuropening stond was de man van mijn zus dromen.


	12. Chapter 12

'Joham.' siste ik.

'Als ik niet beter wist dacht ik dat een ex vriendinnetje voor me stond.' lachte hij duivels.

Ik haalde zo snel uit dat hij het niet aan zag komen en vloekend greep hij naar zijn wang, waar ik hem vol met mijn vuist had geraakt.

'Rustig aan!' hij hief zijn handen verontschuldigend op. 'achteraf gezien lijk je helemaal niet op haar.'

Weer greep hij naar zijn gezicht. Dit keer had ik zijn neus geraakt en gelukkig voor hem – jammer voor mij - kon hij niet bloeden.

'Oké oké! Ik zal het niet meer over mijn ex hebben!'

'Wat wil je, Joham?' ik spuwde zijn naam eruit.

'Mag ik even binnenkomen?'

'Wat denk je zelf eikel?' geïrriteerd en een beetje verbaasd keek ik hem aan. Wat een lef!

Hij haalde zijn schouders op. 'Ik wil alleen mijn kind graag zien.'

'En wat als hij jou niet wil zien?'

Zijn ogen werden groot. 'Hij? Ik heb dus een zoon?'

'Ja, sorry dat ik vergeten ben jou een geboortekaartje te sturen.' snauwde ik. 'Wat wil je van hem?'

Joham reageerde niet en ik keek hem onderzoekend aan.

'Ga je nog antwoord geven op mijn vraag of rot je gelijk op?'

Nog kreeg ik geen antwoord. Zijn gezicht stond blij.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op een ik sloot de deur.

'Wat doe je?' vroeg hij verbaasd en hij zette zijn voet tussen de deur en de deurpost zodat deze niet sloot.

Ruw trok ik de deur weer open. 'Wat doe jij?' siste ik. 'Je komt hier zomaar aankloppen zonder dat je je ooit heb laten zien in de afgelopen jaren! Het is acht jaar verder!'

Ik was woedend. 'Waarom ben je nooit eerder gekomen?'

Hij keek me verbijsterd aan. 'Ik had niet verwacht dat je me zo graag wou ontmoeten.'

'Ik heb jou nooit willen ontmoeten. Maar wat een eikel je ook mag zijn, je hebt een kind waar je verantwoordelijk voor bent.'

Ik spitste mijn oren. 'Kom binnen en ga in de woonkamer zitten. Ik hoor Nahuel komen en ik wil hem eerst voorbereiden op jouw bezoek.'

Gedwee glipte Joham langs me heen en ik keek naar zijn verdwijnende rug. Ik moest mezelf tegenhouden om hem niet aan te vallen. Woedend was ik, woe-dend! De man die mijn zus had verleid, zwanger had gemaakt en haar had verlaten, zat nu in mijn woonkamer.

Ik probeerde te kalmeren, want Nahuel was er bijna. Ik sloot de deur achter mij en liep hem tegemoet. Joham hoefde niet te horen hoe Nahuel zou reageren.

'Huilen? Wat is er?' Nahuel kwam voor me tot stilstand en pakte mijn armen.

'Eh…' even wist ik niet hoe ik moest beginnen. Ik haalde diep adem. 'lieve neef, ik weet niet hoe ik je dit moet zeggen.'

Weer aarzelde ik en ik zag hoe ongerust Nahuel werd. 'Je vader is er.'

Ik kneep mijn ogen dicht, bang voor zijn reactie. Aan de ene kant hoopte ik dat hij Joham het huis uit zo gooien en niks met hem te maken wou hebben, maar aan de andere kant vond ik dat ieder kind recht had op een goede relatie met zijn ouders. En omdat Nahuel zijn moeder nooit had gekend, was het misschien - heel misschien - wel belangrijk dat hij Joham zou ontmoeten.

Ik opende mijn ogen weer toen Nahuel verbaasd vroeg. 'Je bedoelt dat Joham in ons huis zit?'

Zijn mond was opengevallen.

Zodra ik bevestigend knikte stormde hij naar het huis en ik rende achter hem aan. Nahuel gooide de deur open en rende door naar de woonkamer.

'Jij!' siste Nahuel en priemde met zijn vinger naar Joham, die intussen van de bank was gesprongen.

'Zoon!' Joham opende zijn armen alsof hij verwachtte dat Nahuel er direct in zou springen.

'Noem mij niet je zoon! Je liet mijn moeder dood gaan. Je bent me nooit wezen opzoeken in de afgelopen acht jaar, dus was kom je hier nou werkelijk doen?' schreeuwde Nahuel en hij duwde Joham weer op de bank.

Even leek het alsof ik angst in Joham zijn ogen kon zien, maar hij herstelde zich zo snel zodat ik het niet zeker wist.

'Het spijt me…' begon Joham.

'Het spijt je helemaal niet!' onderbrak Nahuel hem fel.

Ik stond in geleund tegen de deurpost van de woonkamer en keek vol voldoening naar het schouwspel voor me. Als ik eerlijk was tegen mezelf, was ik bang geweest dat Nahuel blij zou zijn dat zijn vader er was en met hem mee zou gaan. Weg van mij.

'Jawel! Het spijt me echt!' schreeuwde Joham nu.

Nahuel keek hem berekenend aan en zei toen volkomen kalm. 'Ga weg. Ik wil je niet kennen.'

'Maar zoon…'

'Nee, ik ben jouw zoon niet. Ga.'

Joham stond verslagen op en liep naar de deur waar ik stond. Plots bedacht hij zich en hij draaide zich weer om naar Nahuel.

'Wil je niks over je zussen weten?'

'Zussen?' zeiden Nahuel en ik verbijsterd en tegelijkertijd.

'Ja, zussen inderdaad.' Joham keek weer wat zelfverzekerder. 'Je hebt twee zussen. Vasthi en Zuleika wat beide beeldschone betekent. Ze zijn iets verderop en willen jou ook graag ontmoeten.'

Nahuel keek mij aan en trok zijn wenkbrauw op. Ik haalde mijn schouders op. Als hij zussen had vond ik dat hij het recht had die ook te ontmoeten. Hij richtte zijn blik weer tot Joham.

'Huilen en ik gaan met je mee. Ik wil ze ontmoeten.'

Joham knikte eenmaal en rende naar buiten. Nahuel liep naar me toe.

'Wil je alsjeblieft met me mee?'

'Natuurlijk.' glimlachte ik.

Hij pakte mijn hand en trok me mee.

'Ik blijf bij jou! Jij bent mijn familie.'

We renden ongeveer twintig minuten achter Joham aan. Plots stopte hij en we waren op een open plek aangekomen in een bos. In het midden stonden twee vrouwen. Overduidelijk vampieren. Ze waren mooi en leken sprekend op Nahuel. Allebei hadden ze een bruine huid en diep ogen. De linkse vrouw was wat langer als de andere vrouw en had groene ogen. De tweede vrouw had bruine ogen. Ze waren slank en toen ze naar ons toe kwamen lopen zag ik hoe ze katachtig liepen.

'Mijn dochters, dit is jullie broer Nahuel.' zei Joham en ik hoorde trots in zijn stem.

'Hallo Nahuel.' Zei de langste vrouw met een sensuele stem. Ze omhelde hem. 'Ik ben Zuleika.'

De tweede vrouw kwam naar voren en volgde haar zusters voorbeeld. Ze omhelde Nahuel stevig. 'Ik ben blij je eindelijk te ontmoeten. Mijn naam ik Vasthi.'

Nahuel streek met zijn hand door zijn haar en ik wist dat dit een zenuwtrekje was.

'Mijn zusters, ik ben blij jullie te ontmoeten. Deze vrouw,' hij wees naar mij. 'is mijn tante Huilen. Ik woon sinds mijn geboorte bij haar.'

Vasthi en Zuleika kwamen naar mij toe en omhelsde mij ook.

Mijn eerste indruk van de twee vrouwen was goed. Ze leken me vriendelijk en konden er ook niks aan doen dat Joham hun vader was.

'Ga met ons mee naar huis. Daar kunnen jullie je wat opfrissen.' stelde ik voor.

Vasthi knikte dankbaar en we rende weer naar ons huis. Thuis aangekomen waste Joham, Vasthi en Zuleika zich. Nahuel en ik wachtte in de woonkamer.

Toen ze klaar waren kwamen ze bij ons zitten en we kletsten heel wat af. Joham hield zich wat afzijdig.

'Huilen, mag ik vragen hoe jij veranderd bent?' Zuleika klonk een beetje onzeker, alsof het heel onbeschoft was om zo iets te vragen.

Ik glimlachte. 'Nahuel heeft mij gebeten vlak na zijn geboorte. Een tijd later was ik zoals ik nu ben.'

'Nahuel heeft je gebeten?' vroeg Vasthi verbaasd.

Ik knikte. 'Is dat zo wonderlijk dan?'

'Euh jaa!' Vasthi keek me verbijsterd aan. 'Zuleika en ik kunnen niemand veranderen.'

Terwijl Nahuel en zijn zussen er verder over praatten, keek ik naar Joham. De uitdrukking op zijn gezicht stond me niet aan. Hij keek begerig naar Nahuel.

Ik schraapte mijn keel.

'Nou Joham, vertel. Wat wil je van Nahuel?' ik klonk bits.

'Nahuel.' Joham keerde zich tot Nahuel en negeerde mij. 'Kom met ons mee.'

'Nee.' was zijn korte antwoord en ik haalde opgelucht adem.

'Nahuel, kom alsjeblieft met ons mee!' smeekte Zuleika. 'Huilen jij mag ook mee!'

'Het spijt me!' Nahuel keek spijtig naar zijn zussen. 'Ik blijf hier bij mijn tante die ik als mijn moeder beschouw. Hij…' hij wees naar zijn vader. 'heeft mijn echte moeder dood laten gaan. Ik zal hem nooit volgen.'

Zuleika en Vasthi knikte ten teken dat ze het hadden begrepen. Joham protesteerde en hij probeerde hem over te halen. Ik was nu niet meer bang dat het zou lukken en ik begon nu een gezellig gesprek met de zussen.

'Oké, ik zie dat ik je niet kan overhalen.' Hoorde ik Joham zeggen. 'Dochters laten we nu gaan.'

Nahuel en ik omhelsde Zuleika en Vasthi.

'Als jullie je nog bedenken, zoek ons dan op. Jullie zijn altijd welkom!' Vasthi had tranen in haar ogen.

'Ik denk niet dat wij ooit met je vader mee zullen gaan, maar jullie zijn altijd welkom bij ons!'

Ik sloeg mijn arm om haar schouder en we liepen naar de voordeur. Nahuel, Zuleika en Joham stonden daar te wachten.

We zeiden ze nog een keer gedag en toen rende ze weg. Ze zwaaide nog eenmaal en toen waren ze verdwenen achter de rotsen.

Zuchtend sloeg Nahuel zijn arm om mijn schouder.

'Wie had dat gedacht vanmorgen? Ik niet in ieder geval!'

'Ik was bang dat ik jou ook kwijt zou raken aan hem.' fluisterde ik.

'Nooit! Nooit zal ik jou in de steek laten! En al helemaal niet voor hem!' stelde hij me gerust.

We liepen naar binnen en voordat ik de deur sloot tuurde ik nog een keer naar buiten. Joham en zijn dochters waren nergens meer te zien en ik haalde opgelucht adem.


	13. Chapter 13

**Jeeee! Joram is de deur uitgeschopt, nu kunnen ze weer verder met hun normale leventje. Of toch niet?**

**Silke112 en Bella-ja-ik-bella, mijn trouwe reviewers, ik hoop dat jullie dit hoofdstuk ook leuk vinden. Ze ontmoeten de Cullens.**

**(Hebben jullie Breaking Dawn gelezen? Want ik heb niet het hele verhaal van Alice getypt. Mocht je het willen weten, mail of review het. Dan stuur ik het je op.)**

* * *

Nog steeds wist ik niet of we hier wel goed aan deden, maar Nahuel was nieuwsgierig naar het meisje. En ik kon hem natuurlijk niet in zijn eentje laten gaan.

Even ging ik weer terug naar een paar dagen geleden. We kwamen net terug van onze jacht toen we ze tegen kwamen. Twee vrouwen en één man.

_We kwamen bijna nooit andere vampieren tegen, dus we waren extra voorzichtig. De kleinste van de vrouwen huppelde - ja echt – naar ons toe en omhelsde eerst Nahuel en toen mij._

_'Wat fijn dat we jullie eindelijk gevonden hebben!' zei ze met een melodieuze stem. 'Ik ben Alice, dit is Jasper,' ze gebaarde naar de man en wees daarna naar de grotere vrouw, 'en Kachiri.'_

_'Eh, ik ben Huilen en dit Nahuel.' stelde ik ons voor. Ik keek naar Nahuel, maar hij keek net zo overrompeld als ik._

_'Alice, misschien moeten we even uitleggen waarom wij hen zochten.' zei Jasper met een scheve glimlach._

_'Ja, dat lijkt ons ook wel handig.' zei Nahuel._

_'Oké, het zit zo….' en Alice begon met vertellen_.

_We hadden ruzie gehad. Nahuel had niet met mij overlegd of we mee zouden gaan. Hij had direct gezegd dat hij met ze mee zou komen. Ik had hem ongelovig aangekeken, maar hij had zijn schouders opgehaald en gezegd dat hij geen keuze had. Ik kon thuisblijven, zei hij._

_Ik was woedend geweest. Hij had me beloofd nooit alleen te laten. Ook al hield hij zijn belofte niet, ik zou de mijne niet verbreken. Dus ik was als vanzelf sprekend mee gegaan._

* * *

'Gaat het?' zei een zachte stem.

Ik keek richting het geluid en glimlachte naar de blonde jongen.

'Ja hoor.' Ik probeerde zo opgewekt mogelijk te klinken.

Met een zucht ging hij naast me zitten.

'Ik moet je iets vertellen.'

Wantrouwend keek ik hem aan. Wat zou hij nu voor nieuws brengen. De vorige keer was niet goed geweest.

Hij lachte zacht toen hij mijn blik zag.

'Nee, niet nog meer schokkende dingen.' Hij haalde zijn schouders op. 'Niet zo schokkend als het nieuws dat we jullie gebracht hebben in ieder geval. Ik kan gevoelens van mensen voelen. Ik voel nu dat je verbaasd, verward en boos bent.'

'Euh…ja dat klopt, maar hoe..hoe kan jij dat voelen?'

'Geen idee hoe het kan, maar ik kan gevoelens ook manipuleren.'

En terwijl hij dat zei voelde ik een golf van kalmte over me heen komen en ik keek hem verwijtend aan.

Hij hief zijn handen verontschuldigend op.

'Dit is fijner voor iedereen. Je moet niet boos zijn op Nahuel. Ik ben bang dat ik ook een beetje met zijn gevoelens heb lopen rommelen. Maar,' en hij hief zijn arm ten teken dat ik mijn mond dicht moest houden, 'het is belangrijk dat hij mee komt met ons. Het leven van onze familieleden kan er van af hangen.'

Zuchtend sprong ik van de boom waar we op hadden gezeten. Ik had Nahuel en de andere gezegd dat ik even tijd nodig had en dat ik ze wel weer zou inhalen. Dat zou niet moeilijk zijn geweest omdat ik altijd al erg snel was. Sneller dan ieder ander.

'Jasper laten we maar achter de andere aangaan. Hoe lang moeten we nog?'

In een oogwenk stond hij naast me en legde zijn hand op mijn schouder.

'Dank je wel, Huilen.' Zei hij dankbaar.

'Ja, ja het zal wel.' Ik schudde zijn hand van mijn schouder en grijnsde. 'Met jou erbij kan ik dus niet meer op mijn gevoelens vertrouwen.'

Hij glimlachte en maakte aanstalte om weg te rennen. Snel greep ik zijn arm en ging voor hem staan.

'Zorg er alsjeblieft voor dat ik me de hele tijd zo rustig voel als nu. Ik ben bang dat ik anders niet kan doen waar jullie mij nodig voor hebben.'

'Ik beloof het!' knikte hij plechtig.

Ik was gerustgesteld. 'Laten we dan maar snel achter ze aan gaan.'

* * *

**Laat maar weer weten wat jullie ervan vinden!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Elfje001, Silke112, FliffiForever en Bella-ja-ik-bella weer bedankt voor de revieuw!**

**Helaas komt het verhaal bijna ter eind. Ik hoop dat jullie het volgende stuk ook leuk vinden. Niet??? Don't blame me! Want ik moest me nu aan het verhaal van Stephanie houden. **

Ik haalde diep adem. Bij nader inzien had ik dat beter niet kunnen doen, want daardoor rook ik alle vampieren die verderop stonden en dat was niet echt goed voor mijn zenuwen. Ik keek Jasper aan en direct voelde ik me kalm worden.

'Dank je!' fluisterde ik zachtjes.

Alice pakte mijn hand en kneep er geruststellend in. 'Het komt allemaal goed! Ik heb het gezien!'

Ik schudde mijn hoofd en glimlachte. Wat een verbazing wekkend persoontje. Maar het lukte haar wel. Door haar zorgeloze houding voelde ik weer wat moed binnen sijpelen. Ik kneep zachtjes terug en ze lachte zacht. Het klonk als tingelende klokjes.

Ik concentreerde me weer op het gesprek dat bijna een kilometer verderop gevoerd werd.

'Jazeker, mijn beste Edward.' Zei een warme stem, waarvan Jasper zei dat dat Aro van de Volturi was. 'Als we zeker wisten dat, als ze groeit, ze verborgen kan blijven voor de mensen wereld. Dat ze onze veiligheid niet in gevaar brengt…' de stem stierf weg en ik hoorde een andere. Alice fluisterde snel dat die stem van Edward was.

'Dus als we alleen maar zeker konden weten wat ze precies zou worden….dan zou er geen helemaal geen raadsvergadering hoeven zijn?'

'Als er een manier was om het absoluut zeker te weten.' stemde Aro in, hoewel zijn stem minder zeker klonk dan eerder. 'Dan, ja, er zou geen reden meer zijn voor een raadsvergadering.'

'En we zouden als even goede vrienden uit elkaar gaan?' ik ontdekte een klein vleugje ironie in Edward's stem.

'Maar natuurlijk, mijn jonge vriend. Niets zou mij meer verheugen.' Aro klonk een beetje snibbig. Waarschijnlijk had hij Edward's ondertoon ook opgemerkt.

Edward grinnikte triomfantelijk. 'Dan heb ik inderdaad meer te bieden.'

'Ze is absoluut uniek. We kunnen alleen maar gissen hoe haar toekomst er uit zou kunnen zien.' Aro klonk nu scherp toen hij Edward terecht wees.

'Nee, je hebt het mis. Ze is niet helemaal uniek.' Wierp Edward tegen. 'Zeldzaam, zeker, maar niet de enige van haar soort.'

Jasper schoof plotseling onrustig met zijn voet heen en weer. Hij zag me kijken en glimlachte. 'Sorry, ik werd even overrompeld door alle verbazing van hen.'

'Aro, kan je Jane vragen te stoppen met het aanvallen van mijn vrouw?' het verbaasde me hoe beleefd Edward klonk. Ik zou woest zijn.

'Rustig, mijn lieveling. Laten we luisteren naar wat hij te vertellen heeft.'

'Waarom kom je er niet bij, Alice?' Edward's stem was nu luid en ik hoorde verschillende stemmen haar naam herhalen. Vol van verbazing.

Alice keek naar ons. 'Laten we gaan. Het komt goed Huilen!'

Ik knikte en Nahuel kneep in mijn schouder. Zo snel als we konden rende we door het bos heen. Ik hoopte maar dat het snel over zou zijn. Toen, sneller dan ik had verwacht, bereikte we de bosrand en Alice die voorop liep, rende de open plek op. Jasper volgde haar op maar een paar stappen afstand. Voor mij liep Kachiri en achter mij Nahuel. Nerveus keek ik naar het schouwspel voor me. Aan de rechterkant, de kant waar wij heen liepen, stonden een groep vampieren die allemaal blij naar ons keken. Nou ja vooral blij naar Alice en Jasper. Ook zag ik de wolven aan de flanken van de groep. Alice had ons over ze verteld, maar ik had ze niet zo groot verwacht. En niet zoveel! Bijna vertraagde ik mijn pas, maar ik herstelde snel. Niemand zou het hebben opgemerkt.

Links stond een grote groep vampieren. De Volturi nam ik aan. Ik durfde hen niet aan te kijken. Bang dat mijn moed, die ik spaarzaam bij elkaar had geschraapt, zou verdwijnen.

We gingen bij de groep rechts staan en ik voelde me erg ongemakkelijk met mijn rug naar de wolven toe.

'Alice en Jasper zijn op zoek geweest naar onze eigen getuigen de afgelopen weken.' keerde Edward zich weer naar de Volturi. 'En ze zijn niet met lege handen terug gekomen. Alice, zou je de getuigen die je hebt meegebracht willen voorstellen?'

'Det tijd voor getuigen is voorbij! Je moet je stem uitbrengen, Aro!' snauwde de man met de sneeuwwitte haren.

Aro stak een vinger op om de man het zwijgen op te leggen. Zijn ogen vernauwden zich en keek naar Alice.

Alice stapte lichtjes naar voren. 'Dit is Huilen en haar neef, Nahuel.

De vampieren voor ons siste tegen elkaar toen Alice dit zei.

'Vertel, Huilen.' Commandeerde Aro. 'Geef ons je getuigenis waarvoor je hierheen gekomen bent.'

Ik keek nerveus naar Alice, maar zij knikte me geruststellend toe en Kachiri legde haar hand op mijn schouder. Dankbaar keek ik haar aan.

'Ik ben Huilen.' stelde ik me voor. 'Anderhalve eeuw geleden leefde ik bij mij volk de Mapuche. Mijn zus heette Pire. Onze ouders noemde haar naar de sneeuw op de hoge bergen vanwege haar blanke huid. Ze was erg mooi – te mooi. Ze kwam op een dag naar me toe en ze vertelde me over de engel die haar had gevonden in het bos, dat hij bezocht in de nacht. Ik waarschuwde haar.' ik schudde droevig mijn hoofd bij de herinnering. 'Alsof de blauwe plekken haar niet genoeg waarschuwden. Ik wist dat het de Libishomen uit onze legendes was, maar mijn zus wou niet luisteren. Het leek alsof ze behekst was.'

Ik aarzelde even voordat ik verder ging. 'Toen ze zeker wist dat ze zwanger was van de duistere engel, vertelde ze me het. Ik probeerde haar niet te overtuigen van haar plan om weg te vluchten. Ik wist dat onze vader en moeder ervan overtuigd zouden zijn dat het kind vernietigd zou moeten worden. En Pire erbij. Ik ben met haar mee gevlucht diep het bos in. Ze heeft nog geprobeerd de "engel" te vinden, maar hij was nergens meer. Ik zorgde vanaf dat moment voor haar. Jaagde voor haar toen ze het zelf niet meer kon, doordat ze zo verzwakt was door de baby. Ze at de dieren rauw en dronk hun bloed. Ik hoefde geen verdere bevestiging over wat zij droeg in haar buik. Ik hoopte haar te kunnen redden voordat ik het monster zou doodden.'

Ik glimlachte even naar Nahuel.

'Maar zij hield van het kind in haar buik. Ze noemde hem Nahuel, na de jungle kat. Ook al brak hij bijna al haar botten toen hij snel groeide, ze hield steeds meer van hem.

'Ik wist dat ik haar niet kon redden. Het kind baande zich een weg naar buiten en ze stierf een snelle dood. Maar de hele tijd bleef ze mij vragen voor Nahuel te zorgen wanneer zij zou sterven. Dat was haar laatste wens en ik kon het niet weigeren.

'Toen ik hem van haar lichaam aftilde, beet hij mij. Ik kroop het bos in om te sterven. Ik kwam niet ver, de pijn was te heftig. Maar het kind vond me, het worstelde door het kreupelhout en wachtte op mij. Toen de pijn weg was, lag het kind opgekruld naast mij te slapen.

'Ik zorgde voor hem totdat hij zelf kon jagen. We jaagden in de dorpen rond het bos, maar we bleven altijd op onszelf. Dit is de eerste keer dat we zo ver van huis zijn, maar Nahuel wilde graag het kind zien.'

Ik wist niet wat ik nu precies moest doen, dus ik boog mijn hoofd en deed een paar passen naar achter zodat ik half achter Kachiri stond.

* * *

**En wat denken jullie ervan? Laat maar weten! Ik ben benieuwd! En Bella-ja-ik-bella? Je hoeft me nu niet te slaan! XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**O o o, shame on me!!! Tis echt al lang geleden dat ik gepost heb. Naja bij deze dan de volgende! **

* * *

Aro had zijn lippen op elkaar geperst en staarde naar Nahuel.

'Nahuel, je bent honderdvijftig jaar oud?' vroeg hij.

'Zo ongeveer ja. We houden het niet meer zo goed bij.'

Ik was verbaasd hoe zelfverzekerd hij klonk en ik was trots op hem.

'En op welke leeftijd was je volgroeid?'

'Dat zal ongeveer in mijn zevende levensjaar zijn geweest.'

'En sindsdien ben je niet meer veranderd?'

Nahuel haalde zijn schouders op. 'Niet dat ik heb gemerkt.'

Ik merkte de opwinding die door de vampieren ging die achter ons stonden.

'En wat eet je?' Aro klonk gedrukt, maar leek ook erg opgewonden.

'Grotendeels bloed, maar ik kan ook op mensen voedsel leven.'

'En je hebt een onsterfelijk iemand kunnen creëren?' Aro gebaarde naar mij, zijn stem was plots intens.

Ik wist dat dit een instinker was. Aro zou elke kans aangrijpen om het kleine meisje te vernietigen. Ik hoopte dat Nahuel goed over zijn antwoord zou nadenken.

'Ja, maar de rest van ons kan dat niet.' antwoordde Nahuel kalm.

Er ging een schok door allebei de groepen.

Aro trok zijn wenkbrauwen op. 'De anderen?'

'Mijn zussen.' Nahuel haalde zijn schouders weer op.

Aro staarde hem wild aan voordat hij zijn gezicht weer in de plooi trok.

'Misschien zou je de rest van je verhaal willen vertellen?'

Nahuel fronste. 'Mijn vader kwam me een paar jaar na mijn geboorte opzoeken. Hij was erg blij mij te vinden.' Aan zijn toon kon iedereen horen dat dit niet wederzijds geweest was. 'Hij had twee dochters, maar geen zoons. Hij verwachte dat ik me bij hem zou aansluiten zoals mijn zussen ook hadden gedaan.

'Hij was verbaasd dat Huilen er ook was.' Hij glimlachte even naar me en ging toen weer verder. 'Mijn zussen waren niet giftig, maar of dat door het geslacht komt of dat het totaal willekeurig is…wie zal het zeggen? Ik leefde al jaren met Huilen samen als familie en ik was niet geïnteresseerd is een switch. Zo af en toe komt hij langs. De laatste keer vertelde hij dat ik er een nieuwe zus bij heb. Zo'n tien jaar geleden heeft zij de volwassen leeftijd bereikt.'

'De naam van jou vader?' de man met het witte haar siste door zijn tanden.

'Joham,' antwoordde Nahuel. 'Hij beschouwt zichzelf als een wetenschapper. Hij denkt dat hij een nieuw super ras kan creëren.' Hij deed niet eens zijn best om de afschuw in zijn stem te verbergen.

Ik keek hem geschrokken aan. Zou hij niet weten wat dit zou uitrichten voor zijn vader? Niet dat het mij wat zou uitmaken als ze hem zouden doden.

De man met het witte haar richtte zich tot Bella. Ik wist dat dit Bella moest zijn, Alice haar familie leden zo goed had omschreven. 'Jouw dochter, is zij giftig?'

'Nee.' was haar korte antwoord.

Kachiri fluisterde zachtjes in mijn oor. 'Die blonde kerel is Caius, de broer van Aro. Die man die verveeld kijkt is hun andere broer Marcus.' Ik knikte.

Caius staarde strak naar Aro, maar die leek verzonken in zijn eigen gedachten. Hij drukte zijn lippen op elkaar en keek naar onze groep.

Caius gromde nu luid. 'We lossen het hier snel op en gaan richting het zuiden.' hij drong aan bij Aro.

Aro staarde nog een tijd naar Bella en na een tijdje veranderde er iets in zijn gezicht. Iedereen wist dat hij een beslissing had genomen.

'Broer,' zei hij met een zachte stem tegen Caius. 'Het lijkt erop dat er geen gevaar is met dit kind. Het is een ongewone ontwikkeling, maar ik zie geen dreiging. Deze half vampier kinderen lijken erg veel op ons.'

'Is dat jouw stem?' vroeg Caius. En ik zag hoe woedend hij was.

'Inderdaad.'

Caius fronste. 'En deze Joham? Deze onsterfelijke zo dol op experimenteren?'

'Misschien zouden we hem op moeten zoeken.' ging Aro akkoord.

'Stop Joham alsjeblieft.' zei Nahuel vlak. 'Maar laat mijn zusters met rust. Zij zijn onschuldig en kunnen er niks aan doen.'

Aro knikte plechtig en draaide zich om naar zijn groep. Hij glimlachte warm naar hen toen hij zei. 'Mijn lievelingen, vandaag zullen we niet vechten.'

De vampieren knikten en ontspanden zich iets in hun houding. Maar de vampieren achter mij wachten nog gespannen af. Ik ook, ik was bang dat het misschien een truc zou zijn. Ook al was ik bang van de Volturi, ik zou toch tegen hen vechten. In de korte tijd die we nodig hadden gehad om hierheen te komen, was ik goed bevriend met Jasper geraakt en ook aan Alice en Kachiri was ik gehecht geraakt.

Ik concentreerde me op zijn gezicht toen hij zich weer omdraaide. Hij keek net zo vriendelijk als altijd. Caius daarin tegen was erg verontwaardigt, maar hij hield zich goed in. Marcus…Marcus zijn gezichtsuitdrukking was niet veranderd sinds wij waren aangekomen. De vampieren bij hen, ik denk hun lijfwachten, stonden er onverstoorbaar bij. De vampieren daar weer achter, ik nam aan dat het hun getuigen waren, slopen zachtjes één voor één weg in het bos achter hen tot ze allemaal weg waren.

Aro hief zijn handen verontschuldigend op. Achter hem liep de rest al weg op drie vampieren na. Waarschijnlijk zijn persoonlijke lijfwachten.

'Ik ben verheugd dat we dit hebben kunnen oplossen zonder geweld.' zei hij zoet. 'Mijn vriend, Carlisle – ik ben blij jou weer mijn vriend te kunnen noemen. Ik hoop dat we even goede vrienden blijven. Ik hoop dat je begrijpt hoe zwaar de plicht op onze schouders drukt.'

'Prima, Aro.' zei Carlisle stijf. 'Maar onthoud alsjeblieft dat we hier onze anonimiteit beschermen en wil je gezelschap niet in onze gebieden laten jagen?'

'Natuurlijk, Carlisle.' ging Aro akkoord. 'Het spijt me dat ik je niet geloofde en ik hoop dat je me het zal vergeven.'

'Wellicht, over een tijdje, wanneer je je weer als een vriend bewijst.'

Aro boog zijn hoofd, in teken van berouw, liep een paar stappen achteruit voordat hij zich omdraaide en wegliep. We wachten allemaal stil totdat de laatste van de Volturi verdwenen in het bos.

Ik hoorde ze achter me fluisteren, maar ik durfde nog niet om te kijken. Bang dat de Volturi zich nog zou bedenken.

Toen hoorde ik Edward op Bella's vraag antwoorden. 'Ja, ze geven het op. Ondanks al dat pochen hebben ze weinig echt lef.'

Hij grinnikte en ik durfde eindelijk te ontspannen. Alice lachte met hem mee.

'Serieus mensen! Ze komen niet meer terug. Iedereen kan gerust ademhalen.'

Nog even bleef het stil.

'Jee, wat een enorme pech!' mopperde een vampier boos.

Ik draaide me om en keek hem aan. Het was een slanke, kleine man met donker haar en er lag een boze trek om zijn mond. Waarom was hij niet blij dat het niet op een gevecht was aangekomen?

Plotseling begon iedereen te praten en te gillen. Het oorverdovende gehuil van de wolven vulde de open ruimte. Nahuel liep naar me toe en drukte me tegen zich aan. Samen keken we naar de anderen. Iedereen omhelsde elkaar en kuste zijn of haar geliefde.

Alleen de man die eerder boos had gesproken en zijn broer keken niet blij.

* * *

**Dit is het eennalaatste hoofdstuk. Nog eentje en het is afgelopen....snik...snik...**

** Pleazeeee review!!!!  
**** V  
V  
****V**


	16. Chapter 16

Ze hadden ons meegenomen naar hun huis en ik keek mijn ogen uit. Het was een groot wit huis, met heel veel grote ramen aan de zijkant. Het huis had drie verdiepingen. Het was absoluut prachtig.

Eén voor één nam iedereen afscheid en ging op weg naar hun eigen huis. De twee boze mannen, ik was erachter gekomen dat ze Stefan en Vladimir heette, waren al weg gegaan toen we nog op de open plek kwamen. De rest was mee naar het huis van de Cullens gegaan om nog na te praten.

Ik was diep in gesprek met Carlisle. Het was interessant. Hij vertelde me over zijn leven en ik vertelde over mijn leven. Hij was heel benieuwd hoe ik Nahuel had opgevoed en vroeg er van alles over.

'Ik vind dat je het heel erg goed heb opgelost.' glimlachte Carlisle. 'Voor zover ik er iets over kan zeggen natuurlijk.'

'Dank je. Ik heb gewoon gedaan wat mij goed leek, maar het is ook fijn om te horen van iemand anders dat ik het goed heb gedaan.' ik lachte. 'Voor zover jij het kan beoordelen.'

Hij grinnikte. 'Inderdaad.'

Hij vertelde me ook de rest van het verhaal over Renesmee. Het leek alsof ik terug ging in de tijd en alles opnieuw beleefde.

'Gaat het wel?' vroeg Carlisle bezorgd.

Ik glimlachte verdrietig. 'Het doet me zoveel aan ons verhaal denken. Aan mijn zus. Als ik eerder had gehandeld, had ik haar misschien nog kunnen redden.' Somber staarde ik voor me uit.

Nahuel hoorde mijn laatste zin en pakte mijn hand in de zijne.

'Nee, Huilen.' zei Carlisle. 'Je had het niet anders kunnen doen. De technieken zijn nu zoveel verder.'

Ik knikte. Hij zou waarschijnlijk wel gelijk hebben.

Ik probeerde me op het gesprek van de andere te concentreren. Ze moesten allemaal om Bella lachen doordat ze zo verlegen was door alle aandacht. Ik wist niet waarom en eigenlijk boeide het me niet heel erg.

Het viel me opeens op dat Nahuel de hele tijd naar Bella was blijven staren. Waarom? Plots snapte ik het. Hij had zichzelf altijd als een monster beschouwd omdat hij zichzelf de schuld gaf van zijn moeders dood. Zuleika, Vasthi en Basha – zijn jongste zusje – waren alle drie hun moeders verloren bij hun geboorte. Nahuel was de enige van hun vieren die zich daardoor als een moordenaar beschouwde. Soms voelde ik dat hij zichzelf haatte. Ik probeerde hem dat uit zijn hoofd te praten, maar wat ik ook zei, het hielp niks. Misschien dat hij daar nu anders over kon denken nu hij Bella zag. Dat het anders had kunnen wezen.

Edward en Bella namen afscheid en gingen naar hun eigen huis en namen Renesmee mee om haar in haar eigen bed te leggen.

Iemand ploft naast me neer en ik voelde twee armen om me heen.

'Huilen, je was geweldig!' tetterde Alice in mijn oor. 'Zonder jou en Nahuel was het heel anders afgelopen!'

'Ik ben blij dat we konden helpen.' glimlachte ik. 'Het was een goed idee om ons te zoeken.'

'Ja, over dat gesproken.' fronsend keek ze me aan. 'Wat waren jullie moeilijk te vinden zeg!'

Ik lachte. 'We zijn erg op onze privacy gesteld. Maar jullie hebben er niet heel erg lang over gedaan.'

'Kachiri is goed in spoorzoeken.' zelfingenomen keek ze voor zich uit. 'Bovendien herkende ik de omgeving uit mijn visioen. Hoewel ik alleen jou kon zien, een halfvampier is een zwart gat voor mij.'

Ik glimlachte om haar enthousiasme.

'Jullie wonen zo mooi! Het is jammer dat we niet langer konden blijven.' verzuchtte ze.

'Kom dan snel een keer op bezoek.'

'Meen je dat?' stuiterde ze op en neer.

'Maar natuurlijk! Nahuel en ik zijn niet echt gewend aan bezoek, maar ik weet zeker dat hij het ook erg leuk zou vinden als jullie kwamen!' ik lachte om haar reactie. Wat kon je Alice makkelijk blij maken.

We praatte nog even verder en ze vertelde me over hun dieet op dierenbloed. Het klonk erg interessant. Ik zou er verder met Nahuel over praten. Misschien was het wel wat voor ons en kwam ik van die lelijke rode ogen af. Ik kon mezelf wel voor m'n hoofd slaan dat ik er zelf niet aan had gedacht. Pire had toch ook rauw vlees gegeten van dieren en hun bloed gedronken. Dat deed ze voor Nahuel en als zij er op had kunnen leven, konden wij het helemaal.

Ik zag dat Nahuel naar me keek en ik knikte. We waren nu lang genoeg van huis weggeweest.

'Carlisle, Esmé, bedankt voor jullie gastvrijheid.' ik liep naar ze toe en omhelsde hen. 'We moeten nu gaan, maar jullie kunnen altijd bij ons langskomen.'

'Nee, we moeten jullie bedanken!' zei Esmé en Carlisle knikte.

'Graag gedaan.' hoorde ik Nahuel naast me zeggen. 'Het was goed voor jullie, maar ook voor ons. Tot ons volgende weerzien.'

We omhelsden iedereen nogmaals en liepen de deur uit. Toen we in het bos waren aangekomen begonnen we te rennen.

Voor het eerst in een lange tijd voelde ik me echt gelukkig. Ik wist dat Nahuel nu anders over zichzelf dacht en ik was blij vampieren ontmoet te hebben die niet zo eenzijdig en egoïstisch waren als Nahuel's vader. Ook was ik verguld door de gedachte dat wij ook op dierenbloed konden leven. Nooit meer hoefde ik een mens te vermoorden, hoe slecht ze ook waren.

Ik keek links van me. Nahuel rende met een grote glimlach op zijn gezicht naast me en ik wist dat alles op dit moment goed was.


End file.
